Chains and Whips Excite Me
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: River Song and Irene Adler have an encounter. Femslash!


"You just wait til I get out of these handcuffs, River Song." Irene Adler snarled between her full lips as she lay under the gorgeous, curly haired woman who had her arms cuffed to the bed frame behind her.

"Oh? Is that so?" River's mouth curled into a smirk and she leaned in closer to Irene so she could whisper in her ear. "And what is it you're planning on doing to me?" Her breath felt hot on her ear, and Irene's body shivered when River nibbled on her ear lobe, tongue lazily trailing over it.

"I'll have you on your knees, spanking you for tying me up. And maybe I'll take my riding crop out, if you don't respond well enough to my hands." Irene grinned as River's began to cloud over with arousal, her eyelashes fluttering lightly over her green orbs. "And if you're a good girl, you might even get a treat."

River arched an eyebrow with curiosity. "What sort of treat are we talking about, Miss Adler?" she asked before kissing her neck, sucking and nibbling less than gently at the skin there, determined to leave a mark. Her fingers tip-toed down her bare skin, hands running over her thigh before dipping her hand between her legs, cupping her sex which was completely bare except for a strip of brown curls down the center. River trailed her index finger down her slit, barely touching her clit, but close enough to make Irene gasp, and she inserted her finger inside of her.

Irene had to stifle a moan, not wanting River to know how badly she wanted to submit to her, to tangle her long fingers in that beautiful, blonde curly hair, and run her red nails down the pale skin of her back. "I might even fuck that pretty little cunt of yours with a strap on. But only if you let me out of these handcuffs." she said, becoming rather impatient. Her wrists had turned red and were becoming raw from all the pulling she had been doing. But no matter how enticing that offer was, River wasn't ready to let her free yet. She began pumping her finger inside of the woman's sweet, wet center, and suckling at her nipple, pulling the sensitive bud between her teeth. Irene moaned involuntarily, her hips bucking against River's ministrations. She needed more of River inside of her, one finger just wasn't enough. But she couldn't tell her, no. River could sense her want by the way she was arching her back and thrusting her core into her hand.

"Is one finger not enough for you? Do you want me to add another? Two of my fingers fucking your sweet pussy?" River said slyly, a sexy grin across her features. Irene was past the point of caring now, she just needed to be fucked. She nodded, trying desperately to free herself from the handcuffs. River pushed another finger into her wet sex, thrusting them, her digits curved upwards to hit her g-spot with every pump. She trailed kisses down her slim stomach and hip bones, moving her tongue lower and lower until she could assault her clit. She licked and sucked at the little red nub, and the sensations between that and River's hand pushed Irene over the edge. She threw her head backwards, moaning and gasping loudly, her juices gushing on River's fingers. River licked her hand clean.

"I think you can be let out of those cuffs now." River said, kissing each sore wrist gently before undoing the chains. Irene immediately got off of the bed and picked up a thin, black riding crop.

"Take your clothing off. Now." she demanded. River was happy to comply, letting her dress fall down her curves, undoing her bra, and sliding her panties off. "On your hands and knees." River kneeled in front of Irene. Irene ran one of her long nails down River's back, making her shiver with pleasure. She gripped her soft bum with her hands, and then... smack. The air echoed with the sound of the crop hitting her ass. River cried out with a mix of pleasure and pain. Smack after smack came upon each butt cheek until River's arse was good and red, and Irene could notice her wetness dripping down her legs. She bent over, licking River's sweet liquids off her smooth thighs and planting a kiss on her clit.

"Stay there for a moment, River." she said as she wandered into her closet. A few minutes later, she came back out, a smooth dildo attached to a black harness around her waist. River cocked her head around and felt herself get even wetter at the sight of this beautiful woman wearing a strap on.

"Do you want me to fuck you with this now, River?" she asked, running the tip of the fake cock along her slick opening.

River nodded her head. "Yes, Irene, oh god yes, I want you so bad." That was all Irene needed to hear. She pushed the dildo inside of her, which made River moan loudly. She grabbed her wide hips, and began to thrust in slowly, prolonging River's pleasure. "Fuck me harder, Irene." River hissed through her teeth, becoming impatient with her need for a release. Irene grinned, thrusting harder until her hips were slapping against River's and River was soon screaming with pleasure, her walls clenching around the strap on. Irene pulled the dildo out after a few more thrusts, the dildo coated in her juices. "Oh, River, look at the mess you've made. Clean it up, now." she said, pointing at the dildo.

"Yes, sweetie." she said with a smirk before turning around and licking the base of the dildo, closing her mouth over the head and bobbing her head on it, making sure to lick off every drop of her cum. Once Irene was satisfied, she removed the strap on and lay on the bed next to River, kissing her gently.

"Thank you for that, Irene." River said quietly, a smile on her beautiful face.

"Anything for you, Professor Song." she said, smiling back, and they lay there for a while, blissfully aware of nothing but each other's bodies.


End file.
